


The Orphanage

by 0LunarChild0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LunarChild0/pseuds/0LunarChild0
Summary: I thought of this idea so- enjoy?





	1. The New Child

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea so- enjoy?

Washington filled out some papers and spoke on the phone. A new child would be arriving to the orphanage. It'd be best to tell the other orphans soon. Washington sat down the papers he was working on. He left his office and went into the dining room where several dozen children ate. 

"SILENCE," Washington ordered, which made every child go completely quiet. "Thank you children.mi have an announcement." One of the orphans that had came to the orphanage four years ago raised his hand. "Yes, Alex?" 

"Is someone getting adopted?!" Alex asked excitedly. 

"Well, if you listen you will find out," Washington said. "We are getting another child, his name is-" Washington read the paper, "Samuel Seabury. Please be gentle with him. He had been brought here because of abusive parents. No family wished to adopt him. He will arrive tomorrow morning."

Several children began to whisper about the new child. 

After the children finished their dinner they had washed up and went to their crowded rooms.

~~

The next morning the younger brother of Alex, Philip woke up early and tripped over his older brother. Waking Alex, and Gilbert- another orphan who wished to be called Lafayette, both up.

"Philip- why are you up so early?" Alex asked with a yawn. 

"I want to hear about the new kid," Philip said. Lafayette's younger brother, Georges sat up. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Shh- we're going to get in trouble! Be quiet so we can hear Mr. Washington!" Philip said. The children went silent. Muffled voices of Washington and two others could be heard in the room over. 

~~

Washington entered the male's bedroom, with another child hiding behind him. 

"Wake up- meet your new roommate!" Washington said. The child, assumingly Samuel peeked out from behind Washington but quietly hid again. Washington began to introduce the children. "Alex, John, Hercules, Lafayette, _Aaron_ , Thomas, James, _George_ , Charles, Philip, and Georges. Several of the others have kitchen duty, you can meet them later," Washington said. 

Samuel looked at the several children warily. 

"Wash up everyone, then get to the dining room," Washington said. 

~~

Samuel sat at an empty table. George sat right next to him.

"Hi-" George said. Samuel jumped over the table and ran behind Washington.

"Samuel what the fu- what are you doing? Sit back down!" Washington yelled. Samuel looked at Washington and then to George, he slowly went back to his seat.

"Why did you run? I only said 'hi'," George said. Samuel looked at George nervously. The child had be atleast a foot taller than him.

"sorry..." He whispered.

~~

 


	2. Drama Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note ahead of time before anyone kills me.  
> George is homophobic in this chapter- but also gay?- Anyways, I have no problem with the LGBT+ community (I'm pansexual) so don't kill me over this. XD

The next morning Samuel woke up to George yelling at Alex.

"Nobody fucking wants you! You're ugly, obviously gay, and filthy," George said.

"Oh shut up George. Everyone knows you like that new kid," Alex replied. Lafayette simply pulled Alex by the hair, away from George. 

Charles looked at Samuel.

"There's someone coming today that's looking to adopt," Charles said. 

"That makes sense now-" Samuel said. 

~~

Alex took his biscuit and threw it at Thomas. Lafayette sighed.

"Alex is going to get his ass beaten one of these days and I don't have the energy to continue dealing with these fights," Lafayette said.

Thomas got out of his seat and looked at Alex. He grabbed his fork, but Washington came into the room. The two boys immediately sat back down and pretended like they were eating. 

Samuel got his tray and began to walk over to a seat, but tripped over someone's foot the tray flew threw the air and the food got all over Alex. 

Thomas hit his table, bursting out laughing.

"KARMA!" Thomas yelled. Alex got up and looked at Samuel.

"MOTHERFUC-" he then remembered Washington was in the room. He stormed out of the cafeteria. 

"Oh- uh Samuel are you okay?" Washington said, but Samuel was already racing after Alex.

"I'M SORRY- ALEX- PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Samuel called.

Alex turned around to look at Samuel.

"Go back to your fucking boyfriend! I don't fucking care about what you say!" Alex said. He turned around again and continued off. Samuel stood there for a second.

"Oh- okay..." Samuel said. He slowly walked back into the cafeteria.


	3. Lost Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter- awesome, wow.

Samuel sat there at the table. He had only been here for a day and someone already hated him.

_'God- why do I have to always fuck up?!'_

~~

"ATTENTION- THEY ARE HERE!" Washington yelled. Quickly every child got up and stood in order from oldest to youngest. Soon enough a young lady, most likely in her early thirties and another man in his mid thirties entered. Alex raced into the main room and cut in line to his spot. 

After the woman and man inspected the children they turned around and whispered to Washington. Washington nodded and did a hand movement to bring the couple to another room to fill out papers. 

~~

Washington called over for a young child by the name of Ben. The child excitedly ran over to the couple and Washington. The woman took the child's hand and they left the orphanage. 

Georges looked at the new family. 

"Lucky..." Georges said. He looked away. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." With that Georges left, unexcused to the bedroom.

 ~~

 "Lights out get some sleep children," Washington ordered. The dozens of children all walked towards their rooms. 

Philip was already in there looking around frantically.

"Pip- what's wrong?" Alex asked. 

"Georges- I can't find Georges!" Philip said. Alex laid down on his bed and yawned.

"Probably wandered off," Alex said. "Go to sleep or you're gonna keep us up all night." Philip scanned around the room one last time before finally laying down.

~~

"Washington- we don't know where Georges is- he wasn't in the room last night," Philip said.

"He couldn't have run off long-" Washington said. 

"Sir- his leg still hasn't healed from last time! We need to search. Who knows what could happen?!" Philip said. Washington sighed. 

"Alex you will stay to keep in watch. Aaron, Lafayette, Philip and me will search," Washington said. The three boys followed Washington out of the orphanage. 

~~

"He could be in the pet store?" Philip said. Washington sighed. They had been searching for at least an hour by now. 

"Let's go then," Washington said. As they began to walk to the pet store a familiar young boy came limping out after a dog that got out. "Is that?-"

"GEORGES!" Philip yelled. Georges paused in the middle of the street to find where his name was being called.

"Philip?" Georges asked.

"WATCH OUT-" Philip yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger- your welcome. :>


	4. Hospital Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges got hit- oops spoilerz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more, but I'm too tired.

~~

Georges woke up in a room of white. He looked around nervously. 

"What happened-" Georges said. A woman entered the room. 

"Oh- you're awake, I'm glad," the woman said. "You were- hit by a car. It wasn't believed you would be strong enough to make it." She went over to a desk and began to fill some papers out, then made a phone call. 

"Georges-" a familiar French voice said. Georges turned his head to see his brother. Lafayette came over and hugged his brother. "They said you wouldn't make it- I knew you would. I didn't doubt a second" Lafayette whispered.

~~

"Washington needs me back at the orphanage, I'll be back later, Georges," Lafayette said, waving before leaving. 

"Okay, Georges. I need to see if you can walk, then we can decide if you will need to stay for another month or be able to leave in a week or two," the nurse said. 

Georges slowly climbed out of the bed. He took one step before wobbling and falling, before he hit the floor the nurse quickly caught him and helped him back up onto the bed. 

"Okay- okay, you will need to stay for at least two more weeks. If you are still not better then, you may need to stay a bit longer," the nurse said. 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dog was originally going to be hit and well- die- but, I didn't like how it was going so I scrapped it and re-wrote the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dunno where this will go.


End file.
